Speak Now! ONESHOT
by SweetIchigo23
Summary: Bueno volvi a escribir la historia, ya que la otra no tenia mucha logica n.n   Gray morira? oh Juvia tiene algun plan para salvar a Gray?  Es mejor hablar y decir tus sentimientos, a quedarse callado y ver como las cosas mueren lentamente


Speak Now!

-Lo compras?- dijo el vendedor de la tienda de magia negra, para ser verdad ya estaba un poco harto de esperar la decisión de la peliazul

-Etto…- se detuvo a pensar lo que pasaría si le daba la posion a Gray; en sus fantasías pasaron cosas que Juvia deseaba que pasaran en el mundo real. –S-si- balbuceo Juvia

-Serán 167 yenes- respondió inmediatamente el vendedor del peligroso producto –Si acaso el que beba la posion sufra algún trauma oh pierda su magia…no me hago responsable-

Juvia solo abrió ligeramente sus ojos, Gray-sama sin su magia?, pero que podía perder si la iba a tener a ella.

-Gracias!- dicho esto, la maga de agua se retiro a "Fairy Hills" con un poco de apuro, ya que tenia que idear el plan perfecto para que Gray tomara la posion.

"Gray no bebe" pensó Juvia, ese era uno de los momentos en los que Juvia se arrepentía de que Gray-sama fuera tan perfecto. Pero de repente Juvia escucho a esa pequeña voz que, muchos de nosotros ignoramos…su conciencia.

Juvia se sentó delicadamente en el borde de su cama, en verdad no sabia si era lo correcto, pero el amor de Juvia por Gray era tan grande, que superaba seguir a lo malo o a lo bueno. De repente empezó a llover, y Juvia empezó a derramar sus lagrimas, sin poder contenerlas, sin recibir consuelo, sola, en un día lluvioso.

Sin darse cuenta, Juvia se había quedado dormida, con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y la posion en su mano. Unos pequeños rayos de Sol atravesaron las delgadas cortinas e hicieron que la maga despertara confundida, broto suavemente sus ojos y se levanto sin muchos ánimos.

Juvia guardo en su pequeño bolso azul el frasco rosado que contenía la posion, y sin más distracciones se dirigió al gremio. Llego y como siempre, lo primero que sus ojos vieron, fue al mago de hielo.

"Gray-sama" pensó Juvia, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo de su rostro agotado por la noche pasada, se acerco a la mesa donde Gajeel estaba comiendo grandes porciones de metal, al parece de un automóvil.

-Hola Juvia- dijo el Dragon Slayer de metal mientras salpicaba trozos de su "comida", si así podemos llamarla.

Juvia ignoro por completo a Gajeel, ya que seguía pensando en como darle la posion a Gray. A Gajeel no le impresiono que la ex miembro de los "Element 4" lo ignorara, ya que el participo en la decisión de comprar la posion, entonces sabia porque Juvia estaba fuera de si.

-Como puedo darle la posion a Gray-sama?- susurro Juvia después de unos minutos

-Leíste el instructivo?- contesto inmediatamente Gajeel

-No- Juvia parecía apenada por la respuesta que dio

-La posion no debe ser ingerida, con solo olfatearla estará bien- Gajeel se metió un trazo de metal, mientras la peliazul lo veía asqueada y apenada por no haber leído el instructivo.

-Gracias-

Juvia se retiro y con cautela se dirigió a la mesa de Gray. La maga de agua se sentía aliviada cuando hablaba con Gajeel, porque aunque no era muy expresivo, las pocas cosas que decía la salvaban.

-Que dices ojos bizcos?- se escucho decir a Gray, Natsu y el volvían a pelear? Bueno, no era una cosa sorprendente ya que ellos se dedicaban a pelear.

-Cállate ojos caidos!-

Juvia se puso nerviosa, ya que Gray-sama y Natsu estaban empezando a pelear no verbalmente, si no que estaban usando magia.

Sin saber que hacer, la ojinegra se acerco lo mas que pudo al pelinegro y abrió el frasco rosado, la sustancia floto hacia el mago de hielo. Juvia estaba aliviada de que se atrevió a esparcir la posion, de repente se escucho un fuerte sonido…Gray-sama se había desmayado!

-Gray-Sama!- grito Juvia

-Eh? No finjas ojos caídos! Termina la pelea!- dijo Natsu mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Gray, Juvia miro asesinamente a Natsu, quien retrocedió por miedo a la peliazul.

-Tenemos que llevar a Gray al médico- dijo Titania colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Gray –Esta demasiado caliente, me preocupa ya que la temperatura del cuerpo de Gray es fría-

Titania cargo a Gray y se marcho al médico, Makarov no dejo que nadie mas fuera ya que quería a todos los restantes del gremio ahí.

-Chicos, es normal que cuando un mago de hielo ingiere una posion su temperatura cambie a caliente, y viceversa si es un mago de fuego…asi que quiero saber quien le dio una posion a Gray?- dijo el maestro que estaba arriba de una mesa de madera.

Juvia se sentía culpable, en verdad ella se quería confesar pero…las palabras no salian.

-Ju-juvi-juvia fue- sonó una débil voz entre la multitud, la peliazul se había confesado, si le pasaba algo a su querido Gray-sama Juvia no se lo perdonaría.

-Juvia?- dijo sorprendido Makarov

-Lo siento, Juvia no lo hacía a propo…- fue interrumpida por el abuelo, que cambio su tono de voz, a uno mas serio.

-Acompañame- Makarov bajo de la mesa y camino hasta el segundo piso, donde era su oficina. Juvia solo lo seguía, aterrorizada por lo que el maestro podía decir.

-Los poderes de Gray corren peligro- Makarov se sento en la silla mientras colocaba sus manos en la mesa. –Puede perder su magia, ya que esa posion fue comprada en una tienda de magia negra no?- Juvia asintió sorprendida

-Tu sabes que un mago sin su magia puede…morir- la ultima palabra que dijo el maestro sono cortante, se notaba que le dolería perder a Gray

-Yo…puedo darle mis poderes…- dijo Juvia con voz poco audible, en verdad le dolía morir, pero le dolería mas una vida sin Gray-Sama

-Estas segura? Sabes que si tu das tus poderes las posibilidades de que vivas son bajas ,verdad?-

-No importa, si es por Gray-Sama, Juvia esta dispuesta a morir- ahora lo voz de la ojinegra sonaba firme y sin balbucear

-Si asi es como quieres, ve al hospital- el abuelo se retiro de la oficina, dejando a Juvia sola, como siempre…sola

Sin mas cosas por decir o por hacer, Juvia se fue al hospital lo mas rápido posible. Cuando llego, vio a Erza sentada,jugando con sus manos.

-Erza- dijo Juvia temblorosa

-Que?- la maga de re-equipamiento no se le veía muy bien

-Tengo que entrar con Gray-sama, donde es su cuarto?-

-No te lo permito- Erza se puso de pie, desafiante, solo como ella lo podía hacer.

-No era una pregunta, te estaba diciendo que entrare al cuarto de Gray, dime el numero- Juvia no estaba dispuesta a jugar, ya que la vida del mago de hielo corría peligro.

-Creo haberte dicho que no te dire- no se cual era mas persistente, si la peliazul, o la peliroja.

Juvia dio la espalda a Erza y se dirigió a la recepción, la enfermera amablemente le dio el numero y Juvia se retiro.

Cuando entro al cuarto, se veía a Gray en una camilla, tenia puesta una bata blanca y estaba conectado a varios tubos, Juvia se sintió mal, ya que solo pensó en sus deseos egoístas.

La maga de agua le explico detalladamente al doctor lo sucedido, y le dijo que ella donaría sus poderes. Al igual que a Gray, Juvia estaba vistiendo una bata blanca deslavada, y la conectaron a uno tubos, la cama de Juvia no estaba demasiado lejos de la de Gray, asi que aprovecho la ultima ocasión que le quedaba y tomo delicadamente la mano de Gray, sonrió al ver a su amado asi de inocente, sin saber lo que pasaba, sin saber que Juvia lo estaba matando.

El doctor unió un tubo de Juvia con uno de Gray, para pasar adecuadamente la magia. Juvia cerro sus ojos, y solo escuchaba como la maquina del pulso cardiaco de ella disminuía y luego….no escucho nada, sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo…y solo pensaba que Gray-sama podía seguir su vida como siempre, ya que el nunca notaba la existencia de Juvia, tal ves ni si quiera se daría cuenta de que murió.

El doctor sonrió ampliamente al ver el cuerpo de Juvia.

-Me alegro de que todavía queden personas como tu en el mundo- el doctor tapo el cuerpo de Juvia con una sabana blanca y se retiro.

Unos días mas tarde, Gray salió del hospital, Erza lo esperaba ansiosamente en una silla, mientras el se acercaba lentamente a Titania y la abrazaba.

-Bien! Te recuperaste rápido- dijo Erza caminando a la salida

-Si, y por alguna extraña razón me siento mas poderoso-

Erza paro en seco al escuchar esas palabras, ya que cuando supo que Juvia había dado su poder por Gray, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, por lo mal que había tratado a la peliazul los últimos momentos de su vida.

El camino al gremio fue silencioso e incomodo, Gray caminaba cabizbajo y Erza solo miraba a algún punto del horizonte.

Llegando al gremio, se dieron cuenta que nadie estaba, a lo que Erza pensó que era el momento adecuado para decirle a Gray.

-Recuerdas a Juvia?- Gray se sonrojo ante la pregunta, como la iba a olvidar?

-Si- dijo ruborizado Gray

-Murió por ti- a Gray le sorprendió lo directa que fue Erza, asi que pensó que solo era una broma barata. Soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que molesta a Titania. –Cállate! No puedo creer que asi trates a la persona que te amaba!-

El mago de hielo paro de reír, no era broma, la persona que el amaba…había muerto. Lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Gray, lagrimas de arrepentimiento, por no haber confesado sus sentimientos nunca.

-El cementerio esta cerca, vamos- dijo Erza depositando su mano en el hombro de Gray que no paraba de llorar.

El cementerio estaba lleno de magos de Fairy Tail, la mayoría llorando, otros aguantando sus lagrimas y otros retirándose.

Gray paso entre toda esa gente y arrodillándose frente a la tumba de Juvia, siguió llorando, no le importaban las personas que preguntaban cosas que el no quería responder en ese momento, el solo sentía que estaban Juvia y El.

"_**Deja que mi amor fluya por el aire y te encuentre" **_susurro Gray, que ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir llorando, ya que la persona que era su mayor fortaleza había muerto.


End file.
